Paranormal Halloween
by Gwen La Sanglante
Summary: La Fanbase est invitée à venir fêter Halloween avec le cast. Mais elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles vont faire ni ou elles vont aller. Le mystère entoure les Aventuriers et leur MJ...
1. Chapter 1

_Nous nous retrouvons aujourd'hui mesdemoiselles et messieurs, pour l'inauguration d'une nouvelle fiction.  
_

 _J'ai nommé: Paranormal Halloween! J'ai trouvé cette idée en regardant quelques vidéos et je dois dire que j'en suis plutôt fière._

 _Mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial... Joyeux anniversaire à la grande famille qu'est la fanbase! Ce premier chapitre marque les trois mois de son existence._

 _Profitez bien!_

* * *

 **Paranormal Halloween / Chapitre 1**

Myfanwi était allongée sur son lit, un sourire niais sur le visage, dû à un message du grand Mahyar.  
Il lui avait dit qu'il l'invitait à Lyon, elle ainsi que ses amies de la fanbase pour fêter dignement les trois mois de la communauté des fanfics writers déjantées.  
Il avait aussi dit qu'il se chargeait de récupérer les membres qui n'avaient pas le permis et n'étaient pas en mesure d'y aller en train.  
La jeune femme était aux anges.  
Un de ses rêves se réalisait.  
Elle prendrait le train le lendemain pour la métropole Lyonnaise où elle retrouverait ses amies.  
Koschei n'en revenait pas.  
Elle avait reçu le matin même un billet de train et un mot signé par... Krayn!  
Il lui disait que Mahyar les avaient toutes invitées chez le streamer pour une grande surprise.  
Elle sautait partout dans sa chambre, excitée comme une puce.  
Elle allait pouvoir faire d'une pierre deux coups! Rencontrer ses camarades d'écriture et le cast au complet d'Aventures.  
La demoiselle avait du mal à y croire.  
Quand Gwen ouvrit la conversation Messenger, elle trouva les filles hystériques.  
Myfanwi: "Mahyar nous a invité, Mahyar nous a invité!"  
Hakukai: "C'est gééénial! J'ai reçu la lettre ce matin!"  
Intriguée la jeune fille allait répondre quand son adorable et gentille maman l'appela (Bonjour Faux cul! Comment ça va?):  
_Camille, il y a du courrier pour toi!  
_J'arrive!  
Soudainement inquiète, elle se demanda si c'était le lycée qui lui avait envoyé une lettre pour son exclusion de cours.  
Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers et prit la lettre que lui tendait sa mère.  
Ce n'était pas une des enveloppes officielles du lycée, donc la jeune fille put respirer.  
Non celle-ci était d'une teinte rouge avec une écriture plutôt soignée.  
Camille remonta dans sa chambre et ouvrit son courrier.  
"Très chère Camille, ou plutôt devrait-je dire Gwen La Sanglante.  
J'ai la joie de t'inviter, toi ainsi que toutes tes amies de la fanbase, à Lyon, le 30 octobre pour une belle surprise.  
Un des membres du cast viendra te chercher vers 18h, chez toi et t'emmènera au point de rencontre.  
Cordialement,  
Mahyar"  
Ce fut d'abord... Le choc.  
Puis vint la joie, et elle se mit à sourire bêtement en dansant sur place.  
Et enfin, elle se précipita sur la convo' pour partager sa folie avec les autres.  
Gwen: "Moi aussi j'ai reçu la lettre! Même qu'il y en a un qui va venir me chercher!"  
Tem: "On parie combien qu'il va lui envoyer Bob?"  
Myfanwi: "Cinq drabbles! Parce qu'il a dû voir dans nos délires sur Twitter et dans ses OS qu'elle l'aime xDD"  
La jeune fille soupira, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Gwen: "Dis donc, c'est bientôt fini ces paris sur ma pomme? XD"  
Koschei: "Nope. Moi aussi j'ai reçu le mot ^^"  
Donc, en gros toute la fanbase l'avait reçu. Voilà qui avait de quoi mettre la jeune auteur de bonne humeur.  
Gwen: "Les filles, si c'est le 30 octobre, c'est Halloween, on est d'accord?"  
Kimi: "Oooh je vois où tu veux en venir"  
Koschei: "Moi aussi, des cosplay!"  
Regardant son calendrier, La Sanglante remarqua qu'il ne restait que deux jours avant le jour J... Ou plutôt A.  
Myfanwi: "Je prends ma hache?"  
Tem: "Super idée! Mais il faut que ça fasse peur!"  
Gwen: "J'ai mon cosplay de Jeff The Killer xD"  
Maddey: "Really?! Tu as de drôles de choses dans tes placards"  
Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, ainsi que les autres après, elles discutèrent ou plutôt s'excitèrent au point d'en être fatiguée à la fin.  
Camille pensa soudainement à un détail qu'il fallait régler au plus vite.  
Ses parents...  
Il fallait qu'elle négocie.  
A tout prix.  
_Papa, j'ai un truc à te demander...  
_Quoi?  
Elle lui tendit la lettre et pendant qu'il la lisait, élabora toutes sortes d'arguments pour le convaincre.  
_Alors?  
Il eut une réaction qui surprit la jeune fille.  
_Si celui qui vient te chercher me convainc, ce sera bon.  
Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
_Merci papa!  
_Allez file. Va le dire à tes amies.  
Elle sortit rapidement du garage et monta directement dans sa chambre.  
Gwen: "J'ai demandé à mon père, il a dit que si celui qui vient me chercher le convainc j'y vais!"  
Koschei: "YEEEAAAH!"  
Tout ce que la jeune fille espérait maintenant c'était que celui qui viendrait la chercher serait convainquant.  
Et que ce serait Bob Lennon.  
Le jour A arriva rapidement, peut-être trop.  
Camille n'arrivait toujours pas à croire à sa chance.  
C'était génial!  
Regardant son téléphone, elle remarqua deux choses: De un, aucune des filles ne parlait, de toute manière à cette heure, la plupart étaient dans le train. Et de deux, il ne restait plus qu'une demi-heure avant que son "chauffeur" arrive.  
Elle était plutôt fière de son cosplay.  
Même si les vêtements étaient normaux, un jean et un joli pull, ils étaient couverts de sang et son couteau de boucher était super classe.  
Alors qu'elle allait faire son sac à dos, une flopée de photos arriva.  
Toutes ses amies en costume, plus ou moins flippantes.  
Koschei avec sa magnifique tronçonneuse, Myfanwi et sa chère hache, Tem avec son menhir ensanglanté, ...  
Finalement, Camille prit une photo et l'envoya.  
Kimi: "Tu ne t'es pas déguisée en JtK du coup?"  
Gwen: " Si mais, je n'ai pas encore fait le maquillage, je le ferai là-bas."  
Koschei: " Comme ça tu ne passeras pas pour une folle auprès de celui qui va t'emmener xD"  
Gwen: "C'est ça xDD Et toi Kosch' tu t'es déguisée avant de monter dans le train?"  
Koschei: "Tout à fait ^^ Ils me regardaient bizarrement les gens :') J'ai du faire vérifier ma tronçonneuse en plus xD"  
Myfanwi: "Je streeeesse..."  
Tem: "Moi aussi, j'en ai mal au ventre tellement je suis angoissée."  
Gwen: "Alors imagine, moi qui attends le verdict de mon père"  
Des coups frappés à la porte firent sursauter la jeune fille.  
Il était en avance?  
Gwen: "Je vous laisse, mon chauffeur est là O_O"  
Kimi: "Courage"  
Descendant rapidement les escaliers, elle ouvrit la porte, un peu essoufflée.  
La première chose qu'elle vit fut un immense sourire et un long manteau rouge.  
_Salut! Tu es Camille je suppose?  
"Oh mon dieu c'est Bob Lennon!"  
Elle balbutia puis, remarquant que ses réponses étaient d'une intelligence rare, hocha la tête.  
Bob ricana.  
_Te moques pas! protesta enfin la jeune fille.  
_Camille! C'est qui? Ton accompagnateur? demanda son père derrière elle.  
Le Pyro-Barbare acquiesça avant de serrer la main que lui tendait l'homme de la maison.  
_Je m'appelle Bob, vous devez être le père de Camille?  
_C'est cela, entrez donc.  
Ouch, cela sentait le test à plein nez.  
Bob entra et la jeune fille referma la porte.  
La demi-heure qui suivit fut des plus gênantes pour Camille.  
Et elle l'était toujours en partant avec le pyromage.  
Mais elle était heureuse. Elle avait le droit de rentrer!  
_On dirait que j'ai réussi le test non? sourit Bob, en s'asseyant au volant de la voiture.  
_Oui on dirait. Cela me rassure personnellement. Au moins je peux venir.  
_Alors Camille, tu es contente de la surprise?  
Elle se détendit et s'enfonça dans son siège.  
_Oh que oui! Ça sera mémorable.  
Prenant son appareil photo, elle prit une photo du youtubeur, qui protesta pour la forme.  
_Alors? Comment t'a fait pour avoir mon adresse et surtout pour convaincre mon père?  
_Pour ton adresse, ce n'était pas bien dur, dans ta présentation du forum, tu donnes ton nom de famille et ta ville, il suffit de chercher. Et pour ton père... Mon charisme naturel je pense!  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
Camille se sentait extrêmement bien.  
Elle était au Paradis.  
_Non, mais plus sérieusement, ton père avait juste besoin d'être rassuré, de savoir que je ne te ferai pas de mal ni rien.  
La jeune fille hocha la tête en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
Le week-end allait être génial.

_Non, plus sérieusement je pense que j'ai rassuré ton père sur ses inquiétudes. Il sait maintenant que je ne te ferai pas de mal, que je ne te kidnapperai pas, te tuerai pas ni rien d'autre.

_T'as intérêt ouais !

Elle reprit une photo du chauffeur, avec son téléphone cette fois et l'envoya à ses amies.

Les réponses furent immédiates.

Hakukai : « OwO C'est Bob ton chauffeur ! »

Tem : « J'ai gagné mon pari ! »

Myfanwi : « Haaaaaanw ! *bave* »

Koschei : « Génial ! T'en as de la chance ! »

Kimi : « Moi aussi j'ai un chauffeur ! Et c'est Krayn ! »

_Tu fais baver les filles ? questionna le pyromage.

_Exactement, Mais Kimi aussi va en faire baver plein.

_Ah oui ! C'est vrai que c'est Krayn qui est venu la chercher.

Camille soupira.

Elle se sentait si bien avec lui !

Mais elle avait une dernière question à lui poser pour l'instant.

_Pourquoi c'est toi qui es venu me chercher ?

_Cela ne te plaît pas ? Pourtant…

La jeune fille devint écarlate et se mit à protester vivement.

_Je rigole Cam' – enfin si je peux t'appeler comme ça ? Mahyar a fait des choix, je dirais. Pour celles de moins de quinze ans, aux parents récalcitrants.

_Mais… Pourquoi _toi_?

_Il lui a semblé, et à moi aussi, que tu m'aimais beaucoup.

Elle rougit de plus belle, pendant que Bob éclatait de rire.

_Ah mais au fait, c'est ton costume pour Halloween ça ?

_Non, non, je kiffe me balader couverte de sang ! répondit-elle, ironique.

_Tu n'as pas de maquillage ?

_Je vais le faire quand on sera arrivés… Si j'ai le temps.

_En tout cas j'espère que tu as pris des affaires de rechange.

Myfanwi stressait à en mourir.

Son excitation l'avait vidée de son énergie et elle s'était écroulée comme une masse dans le train.

Elle ronflait déjà quand Tem vint la rejoindre.

Et maintenant la ville de Krayn se profilait à l'horizon.

Enfin… La gare plus précisément.

Gwen : « On est arrivés Myfan', on vous attend à la gare »

Myfanwi : « T'es avec Bob ? »

Gwen : « Ouep, et il y a aussi Zec', Kimi, Haku', Mad' et Rubé'. Bref tout le monde sauf Koschei, Tem et toi »

« _Chers voyageurs, nous arrivons à la gare de Lyon Part-Dieu, il est 19h 07. Veuillez vérifier que vous n'avez rien oublié, et passez une bonne soirée._ »

Quand Koschei arriva, son éternel sac à dos bleu DoctorWho sur le dos et sa tronçonneuse à la main, une jeune fille lui sauta au cou.

Celle qui l'avait agressé portait un jean déchiré couvert de sang, une veste en cuir et une casquette _Sturgis_ avec des cheveux blonds indisciplinés et des lunettes.

Gwen, ou plutôt Camille.

La folle que la fanfic writers avait essayé maintes fois de tuer (cyanure, tronçonneuse, lance-flamme, …).

_Eyh ! Ça va ? lui demanda la jeune blonde.

_Le voyage était long mais ouais ! Et toi, ton trajet avec sieur Lennon ?

_Haaaaanw, le paradis.

Elles pouffèrent puis allèrent rejoindre les autres en bavardant.

La demoiselle à la tronçonneuse sauta sur les autres avant d'aller étrangler amicalement Bob, puis Fred et Krayn.

_Seb et Mahyar ne sont pas là ? s'exclama-t-elle.

_Ils ne vont pas tarder, la rassura le streamer lyonnais.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent un cri.

_BUUUUULIIIIIAAAAAA !

_Je crois que Tem et Myfan' sont arrivées, annonça calmement Zec', un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_Non t'es sûre, se moqua Gwen en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à se chamailler.

Myfanwi déboula, sa hache à la main et leur sauta dessus, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

Quant à Tem, elle avait, dans une main son sac et dans l'autre son menhir tâché de sang.

Alors que le câlin collectif se faisait sentir, une voix nonchalante les pétrifièrent toutes.

_Bonsoir à toutes mesdemoiselles.

Le grand, le beau, le vrai, la Mahyar Shakeri en chair et en os.

La première a lui sauter dessus et lui avoir fait un câlin fut la maman de la fanbase, qui avait les yeux brillants de joie.

Quand Seb vit Mahyar se faire ensevelir, il fut le premier à prendre une photo.

A côté de lui, Bob et Fred pouffaient comme des filles.

Malheureusement pour le métalleux, il fut vite repéré par Maddey, qui lui adressa un graaaaand sourire… avant de lui tomber dessus sans aucun forme de pitié.

_Alooors Seb ? Tu pensais y échapper ?

_A vrai dire… Ouais.

Le MJ réussit à s'extirper de la masse humaine alors que Gwen était adossée contre un mur, riant de bon cœur.

_Bon mesdemoiselles, en route !

Rubéale s'étonna.

_En route ? Ou ça ?

_C'est une surprise, sourit l'homme au bouc d'un air mystérieux, Cela va vous plaire ajouta-t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Oh que oui…

* * *

 _Et voila pour ce premier chapitre qui introduit les principaux acteurs._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout et on se retrouve très vite pour le numéro 2!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes et à tous et bienvenue pour ce second chapitre qui aura mis le temps pour arriver ^^_

 _Désolée. Il est certes un peu plus court que le précédent mais... Introduit le fil rouge._

 _Alors n'hésitez pas à mettre une review et... Enjoy !_

* * *

 **Paranormal Halloween / Chapitre 2**

_Par contre mesdemoiselles, vous ne voyez aucune objection à ce que vous soyez réparties par mes soins dans nos quatre véhicules ?

Aucune des jeunes femmes ne protesta.

La répartition fut donc la suivante : Rubéale et Hakukai finirent avec Seb et Fred, Kimi et Maddey avec Krayn, Myfanwi et Ezechiel avec Mahyar (Oh joie…) et Koschei, Tem et Gwen avec Bob.

_Oh Bob, encore toi ! s'exclama Gwen, amusée, en s'asseyant dans la voiture.

_Oh joie, une chieuse !

_Meeeeh !

Les trois jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans leurs sièges en plaisantant.

_Bon alors on a trois/quatre heures de route avant d'arriver à destination, si on faisait plus ample connaissance ?

_C'est une bonne idée, approuva Koschei, Comme ça je ne serais pas obligée de tuer Gwen pour de vrai !

_Mais euh !

Les deux demoiselles commencèrent à chahuter tandis que Tem, assise devant, discutait avec le youtubeur.

_Cela ne te dérange pas qu'on t'appelle Bob ?

_Non pas du tout ! C'est un peu comme mon second prénom maintenant, on m'appelle comme ça depuis un sacré moment déjà. J'y suis habitué.

_T'aimes bien ?

Les deux combattantes qui se battaient à l'arrière du véhicule s'excitèrent soudain, riant aux éclats.

Tem remarqua que Bob lançait un regard affectueux à la lycéenne et pouffa.

_Tu l'aimes bien hein ?

_Et bien disons qu'on a eu deux heures pour faire connaissance et briser la barrière entre le youtubeur et le viewer.

_Ce n'était pas ma question Bob.

Le Pyro-Barbare soupira en esquissant un demi-sourire.

_Tu insistes ? Okay. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est ma petite sœur et je trouve ça trop kawaï.

Tem sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le montra à Bob.

_Merci de ta coopération. Tout est enregistré et cela ne risque pas de disparaître.

_Haaaaaanw ! Sans aucune forme de pitié !

_Il se passe quoi ? demanda Gwen, qui avait arrêté de se faire chatouiller par Kosch'.

Le Lennon rougit et fit mine de se concentrer sur la route.

_Rien, rien les filles, répondit Tem, fière d'elle, en prenant une photo du conducteur.

_Nan mais oh ! protesta-t-il.

La Sanglante semblait calme mais l'éclat amusé de ses yeux prouvait le contraire.

Le voyage promettait d'être animé.

Cinq heures plus tard et de nombreux détours et demi-tour car sieur Lennon ne connaissait point la route, les trois jeunes filles et l'Aventurier arrivèrent à destination.

Koschei était silencieuse, observant le paysage au dehors.

Il faisait sombre et seuls les phares de la voiture éclairaient la forêt qui les entourait.

_Raaaah je n'ai plus de réseau ! pesta Gwen à ses côtés.

_Lâche-donc ton téléphone et regarde dehors blondasse, la houspilla Bob en riant.

La tueuse à la tronçonneuse esquissa un sourire en voyant son amie tirer la langue à leur chauffeur puis reporta son attention dehors.

Les grands pins noirs dardaient leurs ombres sinistres sur la route rendant les lieux mystérieux et délicieusement attirants.

Quelques flocons commençaient à tomber des cieux, nappant tout l'ensemble dans un silence de mort.

Koschei frissonna.

Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'ils iraient en forêt et encore moins… en montagne.

Ou alors qu'il neigerait…

Elle regarda ses amies qui n'étaient pas mieux couvertes qu'elle et les interrogea du regard.

_Nope, lui répondit Gwen, Je n'ai que ce petit pull et j'ai oublié ma veste…

_Pareil pour moi, fit Tem, je n'ai rien de chaud.

Bob soupira.

_Heureusement que moi j'ai pris des trucs chauds à me mettre. Je vous prêterai des pulls si vous voulez.

_Quelle générosité, ricana Kosch'.

Le Pyro-Barbare sourit et tapota sur le volant en sifflotant.

_On arrive les filles, préparez-vous. Cam' prend ma veste, Kosch' il y a des pulls dans mon sac à dos, prends-en un pour Tem et un pour toi.

L'air au dehors était froid et sec et tout était silencieux.

Pas un craquement de bois, pas un hululement de chouette, rien.

Gwen laissa échapper un long frisson tandis qu'ils remontaient l'allée sombre de la propriété.

_On est où Bob ?

_Sur la propriété des Shakeri. Mahyar en a hérité à la mort de sa tante.

_Wow, c'te chance…

Le manoir se profila bientôt en face d'eux, ou du moins une ombre y ressemblant fortement.

La jeune fille frissonna en remarquant le noir total dans lequel était plongé le bâtiment.

_Il n'y a pas d'électricité, s'étonna Tem, arquant le sourcil.

Bob parut étonné.

_C'est pas normal, ils ne sont pas là ?

_Si, il y a leurs voitures, le contredit Koschei en regardant en arrière.

Le petit groupe continua donc à avancer dans l'obscurité, en silence, vaguement inquiétés.

_J'ai quand même de gros doutes… murmura Tem.

Alors qu'ils traversaient une sorte de petite cabane ouverte, quelque chose leur sauta dessus en hurlant.

Le cœur de Gwen manqua un battement et elle faillit foutre un poing à… Fred.

_Hahaha ! Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! s'exclama le Grenier, plié en deux.

_Putain mec t'es trop con ! l'engueula Bob, agacé.

_Tu sais que j'allais te frapper ?

Fred fit une accolade aux demoiselles avant de bousculer gentiment le Pyro-Barbare.

_Allez venez, tout le monde vous attend. Myfan a même aiguisé sa hache.

Tem poussa un soupir et suivit l'homme de tête.

_On est encore loin du manoir ?

_Non, vous êtes à cinq minutes.

La Sanglante frissonna.

La forêt était étrangement calme, même TROP calme.

Pourtant, même au cœur de la nuit, il y aurait dû y avoir des hululements de chouette, des petits bruits…

Regardant autour d'elle, elle pensa à sa lampe torche enfouie au fond de son sac.

_Le générateur est mort ? demanda Kosch', intriguée.

_Non, mais il est éteint, et Mahyar ne sait pas où il est, répondit Fred, blasé.

Alors celle-là c'était la meilleure…

Comment comptaient-ils se repérer sans lumière ?

La porte de la bâtisse et sa façade apparurent plus nettement à travers les flocons de neige.

Porte qui s'ouvrit sur une lampe à huile allumée et un bouc noir d'encre.

_Ha ! Vous êtes enfin là ! Entrez vite vous mettre au chaud.

_Mahyar ! Tu crois que tu aurais pu nous préciser qu'il allait _neiger_?! Donc qu'on aurait pu prendre un _pull_?!

Le MJ esquissa un sourire moqueur et désolé et les poussa dans le manoir.

_Venez près du feu, Zec' a réussi à l'allumer il n'y a pas longtemps.

Les trois demoiselles se précipitèrent vers le salon, là où les attendaient leurs amis.

Qui les accueillirent à bras et… hache ouvertes.

Sans générateur ça promettait d'être long…


End file.
